


To have you once

by Tali (aworldinside)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/Tali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone was cold against her back and Padma’s hair wasn’t red, but she didn't much care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To have you once

Lipgloss. That was the first thing Hermione noticed as she leant in to kiss her. Strawberry. Possibly too much but it felt good to kiss and to run her tongue across.

She wasn’t quite sure how she’d got to this point but Hermione didn’t much care, with Padma’s hands on her hips, pushing her against the wall and Padma’s tongue intermingled with her own, she didn’t really care at all.

It must have been at the library. Talking awkwardly about their Charms assignment; how it seemed like it was colder in the Common Room than this time last year; how distracting it was when Ginny licked her lips when she was concentrating; how you couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to have that tongue running down your thigh …

Okay, Hermione thought, so maybe those last two were just hers, but again, it didn’t really matter because Padma was pushing up her skirt and letting her hands dance across the skin of her inner thigh.

It wasn’t the most secluded of alcoves but there was nobody around at two on a Monday morning. The stone was cold against her back and Padma’s hair wasn’t red, but she didn’t care because Padma had slipped her finger inside her.

Hermione tried to kiss away the images that flashed through her mind. Tried to lose herself in Padma’s strawberry lips and her soft strokes between her thighs that were getting more and more insistent and starting to make her tremble. Tried to listen to Padma’s murmurings about how she’d wanted to do this for so long and how her sister would never understand, but she couldn’t chase away the image in her mind of a sprinkling of freckles and a mischievous Weasley smile. Of hips that were smaller and curves that were less developed and eyes that were capable of rendering her speechless, but she didn’t care because Padma had just made her come the hardest she had in her life.

Padma pulled back from Hermione and looked back at her, but it wasn’t a look full of cheer or of anticipation but one of sadness and longing. She smiled slightly and as Hermione was about to lean in to kiss her again, to return what she had just been given Padma put a hand on Hermione’s chest, where her heart was. ‘You don’t have to,’ she whispered, ‘we both know you weren’t thinking about me just then.’

Hermione didn’t know what to say. She started to apologise but Padma took her other hand and placed her finger to Hermione’s lips.

‘It’s okay,’ she said softly. ‘I knew all along. I just wanted to know what it would feel like, to have you once, even if you weren’t thinking about me.’ She drew her hand back from Hermione’s lips but left the one on her chest for a moment longer before withdrawing it as well and adding, ‘I think you can understand.’

Hermione nodded and thought of Ginny asleep on the common room couch, of Ginny laughing over the dining room table, of Ginny kissing her; the Ginny that existed only in her dreams, and said softly, ‘I can.’

Padma nodded slightly and started to walk off through the library shelves towards the door.

‘Padma?’ Hermione called out, just loud enough for her voice to carry the extra distance.

Padma tunred around.

‘I had no idea.’

Padma gave a little shrug, ‘Why would you? Ginny doesn’t know either, does she?’And with that she continued her walk back through the shelves leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione licked her lips and tasted strawberry. Ginny didn’t wear strawberry lipgloss, but this time she really didn’t care.


End file.
